


Afterlife

by Badassbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Sad-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassbitch/pseuds/Badassbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your husband dies. :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea listening to Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold.

You were crying clinging to the body of your husband. The last thing you said before coming on this hunt was that you hated him in the heat of the moment in a fight that was completely stupid. Tears ran down your face you were both hunters and he had to run in first trying to be a hero. You cried your eyes out for six hours before Castiel came and put a hand on your shoulder.

“He's gone." Castiel said pulling you away from the body away from the building where the vampire's nest was, once you were out he snapped you back to the Winchester's motel room. They stood up when they saw the condition you were in and helped you to the bed.

~~~~ two weeks after the funeral~~~~

“Castiel, please I need you." Castiel appeared. 

“what is it (y/n)?" 

“Take me to see him... in heaven."

“You would have to be dead. I can't." He said and looked down. 

“Cass please... I need to tell him I'm not mad. I need him to know I love him"

“He knows."

“Cass please it's the only way to move on."

“I can only do this for a short amount of time. Before your lost forever." You nod understanding his words.

You see a flash of light and hit the ground. He takes you to meet him everything is completely white except for a clock. Immediately you run and hug him. “I'm so sorry! I love you!" You start crying. He wipes your tears and takes you into a slow dancing position. “I know, it's okay. I love you too." You sway to violins playing. “He smiles and keeps swaying with you.

“You can stay here if you want."

You shake your head. “I can't. The boys, they'll miss me... Kevin, Cass..." He holds you tighter. “Please don't go" he says softly.

“I don't belong here. I gotta move on." You cup his check “I'll be back when the time is right." You kiss him. “I just came to say goodbye for now.. I'll miss you.. it's so peaceful here... I'm just not ready yet." His arms fall to his sides. “Just don't come back too soon." You nod

“(y/n) it's time to go." You hear Castiel and nod. 

“I'll miss you." You say before waking up in bed. 

You smile knowing that he'll be waiting for you. “(Y/N)! Thank God you're okay!" You hear Kevin. Then you notice you're in a hospital room with the Winchesters, Kevin and Cass. You hug Castiel “Thank you." You whisper.


End file.
